O, Incubus
by RenjixKanda
Summary: Andy finished his set and meets his missing idol and newly made incubus Gerard Way and is taken by power of power he could never imagine.. Black Veil Brides/My Chemical Romance Yaoi Crossover. Gerard WayxAndySixx pairing,  dont like it dont read it!


"We Are Black Veil Brides! GOODNIGHT!"

The lights dimmed and the set was over. Every one was busy unpacking their equipment back into their van.

"You commin' Andy?" one of his band's guitarists said.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Andy replied. Alone, he then calmly stood stood in place on the center of the small stage and lit up a cigarette. In a new nicotine haze, he couldn't help but feel watched. He could feel creepy whispers in his presence, he looked around the venue in place. Then he saw the immure figure near him. The man had a slim but muscular figure, pale skin, shoulder length black hair (like his own but shorter) and dark hazel eyes that stared deeply in Andy's direction.

'No, it couldn't be..' Andy thought. He obviously recognized as the singer Gerard Way, but no one had seen him in years! He had looked up to this guy for years, but for some reason, seeing the man made Andy very uneasy as he got closer and closer to him.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" he asked in a quivering voice.

"What do you think?" Gerard replied in a velvety voice, "I'm here for you."

Andy's eyes widened as the figure came up to him with flirtatious eyes.

"B-but I-ah-"

"C'mon Andy,I know You've had a crush on me for a long time now…" Though Gerard was very much right, Andy started getting scared as the distance between them started shrinking. He started feeling himself lose control of his senses in Gerard's presence. When Gerard gently grabbed onto Andy's thin arms, Andy was already under his trance, unable to feel the slightest urge to fight back.

"A-Andy!" he heard his bandmate calling him in fear, but he couldn't look away from Gerard's gaze.

"Let's go," Gerard then went back and offered Andy his hand, which Andy took in silent cooperation.

"ANDY!" The bandmate started running towards the two males on the stage as they were leaving. Andy gave his friend a vacant gaze before allowing himself to be pulled away from the stage. By the time Andy's bandmate got to the stage, they were already gone.

They emerged in Gerard's own hideout. It was a dark, lukewarm room with a cool breeze going by with a huge, flat bed almost filling the room. The bed had no pillows, and was enveloped by dark blood magenta sheets of smooth velvet.

The first thing Andy felt was that his black makeup from the show was all off and then the cool breeze going through his body from a giant window opened to a dark and cloudy gray sky. He knew somehow that he was in a different place that probably wasn't in his world, but it didn't phase him.

He heard Gerard's lustful purr and turned to see him standing on the left side of the bed, looking at him in a stare that read 'Come to me'

In a trance-like pace, Andy obediently went up to his new master and embraced Gerard in a lip-locked, passionate kiss.

While rampantly massaging each other's tongues in the kiss, Gerard couldn't help but smirk in victory as he heard Andy moan in pleasure through their kiss. The feeling of defiance continued as Andy let him quickly but delicately take off his clothes from the show.

Still entwined with their tongues, Gerard then started loosening and taking up his red tie, slipped off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. He made Andy moan and pant as he moved his hands all over the sides of Andy's completely naked body from his chest to his thighs, then pushing him onto the bed and letting the velvet sheets envelope his naked male.

As he stared at the passion weary boy, Gerard took off the rest of his black shirt and finally removed his pants, becoming completely nude.

Andy's nervous anticipation grew as Gerard got into the sheets and their naked bodys were on top of each others. Gerard started kissing his neck, tracing his tongue on his neck and started moving his tongue through Andy's small abs, all the way down to his nether regions.

Gerard started sucking Andy's member in his mouth as Andy gasped in shock and started feeling a pleasureful heat all over. As Gerard kept licking between Andy's legs, he slipped both his hands under his legs and squeezed Andy's ass, moaning while he groped the young man.

"N-No!" Andy panted, "I-I want you inside me, please" Gerard stopped and looked into Andy's weary eyes in contempt, a menacing grin on his face.

" I was waiting for you to say that" At that moment, Gerard slipped a few fingers between Andy's ass, into his hole and kissed him passionately on the lips as he slowely slipped his member into Andy.

Andy had already started moaning louder as he felt Gerard's cock slide into him. Gerard slid off his body, sat up on his knees apart, looking down as he spread Andy's legs open. As the sheets enveloped Gerard and Andy's bodies from the waist down together, Gerard started thrusting.

With every strong thrust, Andy felt his spread legs quivering and his back arching as his body exploded with heat and ecstasy as he yelled in pure pleasure, one wave of pleasure stronger than the other, with no sign of a climax to save him from the amazing ecstasy.

As Gerard felt their climaxes were about to come, he held onto Andy's arched waist and thrusted Andy's shaking body faster towards his, making Andy scream as his climax finally came. He experienced the strongest and most amazing orgasm ever imaginable and the feeling stayed there longer than any other orgasm he had had in his life, all until Gerard finally reached his climax and yelled in ecstasy while he let out his seed inside his young lover.

As Andy laid in the bed, motionless and panting, trying to stay awake, Gerard leaned on top of Andy's weak body, kissing him sweetly on the lips.

"Shhhh…." Gerard whispered to Andy as he slowly placed his hand over his weary eyes, letting them finally close. As his young lover's sleep deepened, his heartbeat weakening, Gerard laid next to him, caressing his young and beautiful face, observing.

"I'll enjoy having you for a long time.." and gently kissed his lips. Andy was his now, and his alone. Taken in his personal dimension of sorts, where no human would ever find him.


End file.
